


The Possibility Of Us.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry Potter the possibility of love hangs in the balance between one tiny daisy petal and the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possibility Of Us.

**Title:** **The Possibility Of Us.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **1** **:** **Balance.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** For Harry Potter the possibility of love hangs in the balance between one tiny daisy petal and the next.

**The Possibility Of Us.**

Severus greeted Potter as he strolled past him, ingredient basket in hand. He wasn't expecting the brat to grab him so suddenly that he stumbled and almost lost his balance, but what really left him speechless was the mangled daisy heart his colleague held out to him.

“Not all trash is a potion ingredient, Potter.”

“This isn't trash. It's hope.”

Severus blinked, utterly confused, but picked the petalless flower.  
“What sort of hope could this give you?”

“An answer. Of the he-loves-me/he-loves-me-not variety.”

Severus froze.  
“Potter...”

“Keep it, please. It's proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“Of the possibility of us, Severus.”

 


End file.
